Kagome's Stolen Heart
by cookiemonster1702
Summary: Kagome is off to college and Her new roomate might be trouble for Inuyasha! Can Inuyasha keep Christian from stealing Kagome's heart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!

Kagome at down her things in the empty room. "Well, looks like this is going to be a very different experience" Kagome said to herself. Kagome looked around her dorm. It was a small room. A VERY small room. There were two beds, and two small shelves. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought to many things…" Kagome said. "Yeah, you just now noticed that?" Inuyasha grunted dragging Kogome's very large Suit case. "well Inuyasha you didn't have to help me bring my things, you offered." "I was trying to be nice" Inuyasha said in a very annoyed tone. "Oh for once you decide to be nice huh? What's the occasion?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His face was very different. He seemed almost sad. An expression Kagome didn't see from Inuyasha very much. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her. "Its just Im not going to see you very much" Kagome blushed "What do you mean? Of course you are! You can come visit me when ever you want and I cant visit you…" Kagome pulled away and sat on her bed. A tear came to her eye and she started to cry. "Your right! How will I be able to come visit you? Ill be cramming for school, you wont be able to find the jewel shards, everything a complete mess. This whole college thing is messing everything up." Now Kagome was sobbing. Inuyasha sat beside her. He put his hand over her hand. "don't worry, everything will be fine." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" A Young man asked as he stepped into the dorm. He was wearing blue genes and a red shirt. His Brown hair was covered by his black baseball hat. The Man looked about 5 11' and he was very muscular. He actually kind of resembled Hojo. Inuyasha stood up. "can I help you?" He asked. "Yeah actually you can. Is this room 122?" "yes" Kagome said eagerly standing up. "hi, Im Kagome Higurashi. I thought this was a girls only dorm." "Hi, Im Christian Yoshimoto and there seems to have been a mix up in the dorms. Um, is that ok with you?" Inuyasha glared at Christian. He seemed like the kind of guy that could steal away Kagome. "Sure, I don't mind!" Kagome said grinning. "Kagome, don't you think this guy might distract you from your education?" Inuyasha asked. "no, why would he? Besides, you need to get going Im sure everybody is worried about you." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out the door. "I have lots of things to do anyways, like studying and putting my things away. You go on now, bye!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug and sent him out the door before he had a chance to say anything about Christian.

"Boyfriend?" Christian asked. "hardly" Kagome said. "More like a body guard. He sees nothing in me." "oh I get it, you like him but he doesn't like you back." "Don't tell him" Kagome said blushing. "I wont." Christian emptied a box. "those were some very interesting clothes he had." "oh, yeah he's from a very old fashion town" Christian laughed. Kagome took out a picture and set it on the desk. It had Inuyasha, Songo, shippou, Miroku, the whole gang. "Ummm" Christian looked at the picture. "oh, um...Halloween." Kagome made up. "wow, Christian is really easy to talk to" Kagome thought her herself.

* * *

Yay! This is my first good Inuyasha story! Ill try to add new chapters later! Please comment but be gentle cause as I said it my first! Thanks!


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumped out of the Bone Collector's Well. Songo and Miroku were waiting for him. Inuyasha was in a bad mood so he stomped right by them. "What's wrong with you?" Songo asked coldly. "We should be the ones mad, you said you would be gone a few days, not a week and a half. Do You know how many demons came by here?" Inuyasha ignored her. "Now Inuyasha, that's not a very nice way to treat a woman." Miroku said. Inuyasha stopped. He turned around. His eyes glowed red. Songo and Miroku gulped. "uhhh, Inuyasha? Do you need to talk?" Inuyasha sat down next to Songo. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Inuyasha covered his face. "this sucks. This really sucks. How could I have let this happen…Who ever invented this College thing?" Songo got up. "I think you need a little time alone. Ill get some water and start making something to eat."  
"Now, dose this have anything to do with Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, she has this new roommate with bulging muscles a deep voice and he's tall and handsome and has Kagome going head over heals for him. I don't see what's so great about this Christopher fellow, he doesn't smell any better then I do." Miroku sniffed Inuyasha. "augh" He covered his nose. "Maybe you have forgotten what a clean smell smells like. When was the last time you had a bath?" BONK "Thanks for nothing Monk." Inuyasha said as he stormed out.

Back at Kagome's dorm, Kagome had set up a little party for her and her friends Eri, Arimi, and Yuka. Kagome put on her favorite CD and sat down with the group. "So Kagome" Eri started " How do you like this Christopher guy huh?" "he sure is dreamy!" Yuka interrupted. Kagome blushed. She actually did like Christopher a little. But her heart was saved for Inuyasha. "well, Kagome, don't just sit there. Fill us in!" Kagome covered her eyes. "there's nothing going on! Besides, I already have a boyfriend." "Oh! The Possessive one?" Yuka eagerly asked. "Isn't it about time you forgot about him? He doesn't seem to care about you." Kagome sighed. "Well, I know he doesn't like to be very romantic but—" "and you give and give and dose he give you anything in return?" "Well, that's not true he dose a lot for me. He helps me when Im in trouble an—" "And he never gives you any presents or" "OK YUKA I GET THE POINTS". Kagome yelled. The room was quite. "Maybe you should get some rest Kagome" Arimi said inching to the door. "Yeah, I have a test tomorrow. See yah guys later"

Kagome tucked herself in and turned off the light. But as she closed her eyes all she could think about was Christopher. This sudden change in thoughts scared Kagome. "Do I have a crush on Christopher?" Kagome asked herself. "but...but Im in love with Inuyasha. The only problem is he doesn't love me back." Suddenly there door knob began to shake. Startled, Kagome pulled the covers over her head. She peered over the top of her comforter. "oh, its only Christopher." Kagome closed her eyes once more. This time, Kagome's more familiar thoughts came to her. Ones of Inuyasha. This was the way Kagome liked it. She loved Inuyasha and she wanted to keep it that way. In fact she decided that Inuyasha would be the only one she would love…or so she thought.

* * *

Yay! Second Chapter done! Hope you guys like it so far. Ill work ON Chapter 3 and hope to get it up by tomorrow. 


End file.
